The role of the recA protein of E. coli in repair is being studied, using repair of UV irradiated single-stranded bacteriophage DNA as a test system. Both repair in vivo, measured as Weigle reactivation, and in vitro are being measured. Genetic evidence suggesting that a hitherto unidentified protein is essential for viability of recA mutants is being investigated.